CARS:
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Lightning gets in to a bad car crash during a race, a chain of chaotic events is let loose. Told from Sally's point of view. Humanized version. rated for swearing.


**AURTHORS NOTE: so new story, yay! This also isn't the one I mentioned, but it's so, so close! There will be two versions of this story, one humanized, on not. I know, I know, that's kind of silly, right? Right. But! I couldn't decide to do humanized or not. Also, there are parts that I want that won't work in humanized and others that won't work in not this is the humanized version.**

**Sally's POV. **

"I'm so glad I'm coming with you this racing season, Light." I said to him, picking at the last bits of food on my plate

"Me, too Sal" he said, smiling. I wiped my fingers with my napkin, finished with my dinner and smiled at my boyfriend of two years, racing champion, Lightning McQueen. He'd taken me out dinner at a fancy restaurant, even though he usually hated that type of thing. He started to stand up, but was interrupted when his cell phone rang. He groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" he said in to it, sounding incredibly pissed off.

Then came a garbled, exited stream of words from the person on the other end of the line. "…cow tipping… finished soon… Miss Sally?" Mater. Light's best friend. He was loyal and would always have your back, but he could get a bit annoying sometimes. Like now. He did this a lot, actually. He was always calling one of us or 'accidentally' bumping in to us when we were on a date.

"Mater, I told you, please stop ringing me when I'm out with Sally. We'll go cow-tipping later, OK? Good-bye Mater" he hung up the phone, not giving Mater a chance to protest, and sat it on the table. Not even a minute later, the phone was ringing again and Maters name along with a small, blurred picture of him appeared on the screen. Lightning sighed and switched the phone to silent.

"Sorry about that, Sal." He said sadly

"No, it's fine; it's just a Mater thing, right?" I told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, are you finished with your dinner?" he told me

"Yeah, I am. We should came here more often, it was fun" I replied

We picked up the bill and walked out to his car. It was a brand new Ferrari. Guido and Luigi had gone nuts when they'd seen it. They'd insisted on being able to ride in it. Anyway, I sat in the passenger seat while Stickers drove. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until I noticed something.

"Hey, where're you going? The house is back that way." Said, confused.

"Oh, you'll see" he replied with a grin.

We drove for a bit longer, rushing past all sorts of things, until we came to a stop at a waterfall. We got out of the car and walked over to the water.

"It's so beautiful" I breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Sal" he said, turning towards me, smiling. I smiled back, and he got down on one knee.

"Sally, I knew from the moment I met you that you were the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind and just amazing woman on the planet. You're the love of my life and I don't want to ever let you go. Will you marry me?"

I put my hand over my mouth and gasped and I could feel tears starting at the corners of my eyes "oh Stickers, of course I will." I whispered, hugging him.

I sat at a table in Flo's diner, twirling my ring around to catch the sunlight. I heard footsteps and made a failed attempt at hiding my hand and the tell-tale ring under the table. I wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, I just wanted to find the right time to tell people. I mean, everyone would be so excited, because nothing interesting had happened here in years, except for me arriving three years ago and Stickers arriving two years ago.

"Sally, honey, have you got something you wanted to tell me?" Flo asked, pouring my coffee.

I smiled sheepishly at her and showed her my hand.

"That is one big fancy rock you got there! Now, why am I only just finding out about this now?" she said

"Well, it only happened last night, so I haven't really had a chance to tell anyone yet." I replied

Suddenly Mater appeared by my side.

"Well dad-gum! You and McQueen are getting married? Well that's just great!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the door opened and Lightning walked in, running his hand through his messy red hair. He came and sat down beside me and greeted our audience.

"Hey Stickers, I was just telling Flo and Mater the great news" I said, smiling.

"That's cool. So, I was thinking that before we leave tonight, we could make the announcement to everyone else." He said

"That's a great idea. And I thought about it, and I decided that I'm OK with telling the press about it, but not 'till after I've had a chance to call my family first" I replied.

"Hi Lightning!" chimed two voices at the same time. Great. Mia and Tia, the Twins. Or The Sluts, as I called them behind their backs. I know, it sound really mean, but it's also really true. I'd recently learned that once they had flashed him, back at that race before he'd arrived here, and he'd liked it. Even though he'd assured me that that was the 'old him' and now, he would hate it, it still kind of bothered me.

Mia and Tia were actually sort of unwelcome here, since both me and Light hated them, because of their stalker-ish ways. When they first moved here, they layed off the obsessive-fan-girl thing for a bit, but after a while, they started up again. Eventually, Flo fired them, because they started freaking out not only us, but all the other customers, too. But they still live here.

"Hi girls, how are you today?" I said, being overly nice. As I talked, I leaned against Light and made my ring flash in the sunlight. They both gasped, like fishes out of water. I laughed at the look on their faces and turned to Stickers, who was also laughing. They ran out of the diner, crying.

**Well that's it, for chapter one. I will write more really soon! In other news, for those who haven't seen my recent postings on DeviantART, the Flock, Ella and Mom are currently living in Australia, and going to school here. Even though I still hate school, I have to admit that it is a lot better here than it is in the US. Last night we went to the mall (or 'shopping centre', as they call it over here) and watched and advance screening of Despicable Me 2. It was pretty good and I still love those minions. After the movie, we went to La Porchetta (I think that's how it's spelt, correct me if I'm wrong) which is an Italian restaurant, for dinner. That's why it took me a few days to write this. We've been busy. I wrote some of it in bed at 1:30 at night, actually. I brought a Lightning McQueen die-cast on Friday, and I'm going to buy a different one soon, since he look pretty lonely, sitting there all by himself.**

**With the story, I didn't really like parts of this chapter, it doesn't really seen to flow, you know (Flow… Flo… didn't even notice that!)I think the next one will be better but.**

**Fly on,**

**Max! **


End file.
